


The Threesome Curse

by HintehDehPengu



Series: A Smornby Life [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Curses, M/M, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught fucking by Trott, Ross and Smith decide to be in a full time relationship. But, will it affect their friendship with Trott? Or will it make it even better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threesome Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this is crazy I'm even writing a threesome fanfic. I had this craving for a fanfiction with a small curse twist. So here it is! Please enjoy.

"Hey, guys. You know you can stop texting me warning me when you're gonna fuck every night." Trott said, laughing. "Well, we just want to let you know in case you walk in on us." Ross said, smirking. "Oh, I'm not going to walk in on you guys. You should know I have headphones and I usually edit when you two piss off to the bedroom." Trott replied, a little ticked off now. "Not my fault Ross is Stiff for Smith." Smith joked. "Look, just leave me alone now. Please?" Trott said, burying his head in his hands. Ross and Smith got up, and went into the kitchen. "Fuck, I feel kinda bad." Ross said, and Smith nodded in agreement. "I agree, mate." he replied. "We basically leave him with all the editing and shit while we go fuck and enjoy ourselves." Ross said, sighing. "Tell you what, let's throw him a party!" Smith said. "Yeah! No." Ross replied, looking down to the floor and crossing his arms. "Aw, why not?" Smith asked. "I'll be the one to fuck you this time if you let me throw this party." Ross looked up. "Not even an offer that good will change my mind, gorgeous." Ross flirted, but still was being serious. "Fine. What else can we do, then?" Smith sighed. "You don't need to do shit, guys. I'd rather watch you two have sex than be thrown a party." Trott said, standing in the doorway. "That can be arranged." Smith said, winking. "Oh, fuck off. I didn't mean it literally." Trott defended, and he stormed off. "I'm sure he'd get a good kick out of watching us fuck, though." Ross laughed, and Smith joined in.

The 'I Wanna Watch Ross and Smith Fuck' joke had gone too far in the past few weeks. They had told Trott's friends, and even they were making fun of him now. Heck, what great friends they were... One night, Trott finally got home from a night out with his 'friends'. He saw Smith and Ross cuddling on the sofa. They obviously had not heard him enter, as they were not phased by the shut of the front door. Smith turned around. "What happened to you?" Smith looked at Trott's face. He had a black eye and scars on his face. "Your stupid fucking joke happened." Trott said, storming off. "What the fuck?" Ross said. "What happened out there?"

_"Yo, Trott mate. You watched Smith and Ross havin' it yet, huh?" Trott's friends would not shut up about the stupid joke. "Will you all just back the fuck off and stop talking about that bullshit. You're all shitty friends I wish I'd never have met any of you!" Trott shouted. Gasps erupted from the crowds of strangers. "Oh, that's it." one of his friends had said, and they punched Trott several times in the face, before getting thrown out. Trott's other friends were harrassing him too, but Trott was having none of it. He fought his way out of the club, and stumbled into his car, he drove home._

Ross tried knocking on Trott's door. "Fuck off. Both of you. Just fuck off!" Trott shouted, crying. "Trott... We're sorry, we never knew it'd go this far. We're so, so sorry." Smith was crying too, this was rare. Ross decided to walk in without asking. Trott was completely naked. "Oh God- Sorry we didn't know you'd be-" Ross stuttered. Trott wiped his tears. "Oh, God. Guys I can't see properly... I don't know why. I keep imagining you both with your clothes off and I... I can't concentrate anymore." Trott was on his knees, crying. "Wait, you're imagining us naked?" Smith questioned. Trott nodded, crying out more. "What do you see us doing in your thoughts, Trott?" Smith asked, cautiously. "I see... I see your bed... You're on it... You're fucking, I think." Trott said, carefully. "Oh, great. Your mind is making you think about the joke we submented you to torture with. Try to block it out, Trott." Ross said, trying to help. Trott couldn't take it anymore, and passed out on the floor. Smith and Ross looked at each other. "S-should we get him to the hospital?" Ross trembled. "No. We keep him in his bed." Smith said, going to pick up Trott and put him on his bed. As he did so, Trott woke up. "Wha- Why?" he said. Smith jumped back. "Oh, God it's spread to real life..." Trott said, seemingly under hypnosis. "Oh, no." Ross whispered, ready to run out the room. "Smith, you have a very big cock... Ross must feel at home when you fuck him..." Trott said, reaching out for Smith's crotch. "Whoa, cut it out, Trott. You need to battle these thoughts. Stop them from spreading. Trott cried out in pain. "I just wanna touch it! I JUST NEED TO TOUCH IT THEN IT'LL ALL BE OVER." Trott seemed to have gone insane by now, and fell off the bed. But he didn't stop there, oh no, he dragged Smith's jeans down with him. Ross just stood in horror. "Trott... You don't have to do this." Smith was saying. "I want to. I need to, so badly." Trott said, hypnotised again. "Trott, please you need to stop!" Ross shouted, running over and embracing Smith, trying to get him away from Trott. "No! You can't leave me like this. I just need to see it to forget it..." Trott said, the insane was practically in his eyes now. "Does he mean what I think he means?" Ross asked. "I think he does." Smith gulped. "YES, FUCKING DO IT. FUCK RIGHT BEFORE MY FUCKING EYES. DO IT. DO IT YOU FUCKING SLAVES, DO IT." Trott stood up, like he was commanding an army. Smith and Ross seemed almost compliant with this request, and stripped naked. Smith was down on his knees, whilst Ross stood over him. Smith took Ross' hard cock into his mouth and lick him up and down. Trott was sat, watching, whilst rubbing his own cock in time to Ross' moans. He slapped Ross' ass. "Fucking fuck his face, you fucker." Trott shouted. Ross, almost unwillingly, started to fuck Smith's face whilst Smith was still sucking him off. Trott seemed to really be getting into this. "Alright, fuck you all I'm coming in." Trott pushed Smith out the way, and took Ross in his mouth. Smith looked at Trott, eyes opened wide. "What the fuck is he doing??" Smith asked Ross. Ross simply moaned. "I don't know, but something is making me do it." Ross replied, and he started to cry. Smith was having none of this, and so he slapped Trott's ass. "That's revenge for slapping Ross' ass, only I can do that." Smith laughed. Trott took Ross' cock out of his mouth, and kissed Smith deeply. Ross looked at them, and his eyes widened. "What the fuck, Trott?" he said, kicking Trott's asscheek slightly. "Smith. You need to come for me, big boy." Trott said, smirking. With no further ado, Trott took Smith's cock into his mouth and licked it up and down. Smith moaned in pleasure. Ross was really mad at this point, and spanked Trott's ass. Trott moaned in pleasure, whilst still licking Smith's cock. "Fuck, it's not working!!" Ross shouted. Smith was looking faint. "It's gonna be alright, Smith. This is... Weird." Ross said to him. Smith stifled a moan. "I-I'm gonna fucking come for Trott. This feels so weird." Smith said, out of breath. He couldn't take anymore, and came into Trott's mouth before passing out on the floor. Trott swallowed, and licked all the excess cum from Smith's cock, before passing out himself. Ross stood, looming over them both. "What the fuck just happened..." Ross said to himself, before feeling really dizzy. He passed out, too.

Next morning, Trott awoke first. He got up, and realised what situation he was in right now. "Oh, shit." he whispered, and snuck out of the room without waking Smith or Ross. When Ross finally came to, he stood up. "Oh, fuck. My head. And I'm still naked." he said. Smith jerked a little, and woke up himself. "Good morning... What the fuck happened last night." Smith asked, standing up and stretching. "I have... No clue." Ross said. Trott walked in. "It was the curse. The Threesome Curse."


End file.
